


Grow Up

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL themes, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Don't worry, M/M, Though we're not all the way to like pacis and stuffies, Watersports, we're on the way there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has always been more of a coddling parental figure than a strict one so he never saw fit to make sure that Richard could take care of himself when it came to his bed-wetting. Jared liked to take care of other's and Richard liked to be taken care of, it works.  That is, until Jared can't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

Richard assumes that he should eventually learn how to get himself dressed for bed but Jared is always there to help him and it's, in an odd way, nice to have someone there to pamper you and just make something hard easier. Even when they go on trips he's not expected to pack for himself. Jared brings along a diaper bag as if he's Richard's mother which, for some reason, doesn't bother either of them.

He decides it's not a problem that he doesn't know what he's doing until it's too late. Jared's off on a business trip; some expo for business budgeting that no one else wanted to go to but Jared had gotten free tickets for.

Richard really tried to do it himself but he just didn't know what he was doing. It was likes his fingers were just incapable of grabbing onto the tapes and he kept leaning the wrong way and pulling the whole thing into a crooked disaster. He considered, for a moment, just sleeping without it and hoping he wouldn't wet the bed but that could very well have been one of his worst ideas. He went for the second worst.

“Hey Erlich?” Jared knocks on the door pushing it ajar. The room smells like pot and incense, a stick of the second burning on the nightstand as a little of the first burns between Erlich's fingers.

“What's up?” His words escape with a puff of smoke.

“This may be the weirdest thing you've ever done for me, but...” Richard steps in a little, the diaper in his hands.

“God damn it! I told Jared you needed to learn to do it yourself but he just kept saying that the coddling aspect of it was what kept you receptive.” Erlich ashes his joint into the glass ash tray by the night stand.

“That might actually be true...” Richard closed the door behind him. “Just for tonight. Show me how to do it myself tonight and you'll never have to worry about it again.”

“Fine, strip and lie down.” Erlich takes a long drag and exhales in a sigh. “The things I do for you...”

“I'm sorry.” Richard flops down on the mattress, feeling exposed in the unfamiliar environment.

“It's not your fault, you have a medical condition. Hold this, please.” Erlich hands him the perfectly wrapped joint and takes the undergarment in exchange. “Hips up,” Richard follows. “Hips down. Now here's where you're probably getting tripped up, assuming you know the front from the back. Do not twist your hips so you can get at the tapes.” Erlich grabs the joint and tokes again before placing it in the ash tray to free up Richard's hands. “Like so.” He guides Richard's hands down to the first set of tapes. “Don't pull your hips up, place one hand firmly on the front landing zone, and pull the tapes towards your stomach.” Richard did so, though a little sloppily.

“Did Jared show you how to do this?” Richard asks idly.

“Last week I insisted he teach you how to do it yourself and he instead taught me how to teach you how to do it. He said that it's “the father figure's job to do all the things that make a child remember they're growing up” or some weird cryptic shit like that. I told him that he was going to have to do it because I wasn't, but here we are.” Erlich shrugged. “Try the other side on your own.”

Richard did his best but ended placing the tapes a little haphazardly.

“Next time you do it, try to turn the tapes a little downward to make it fit a bit better so it won't leak.” Erlich explained, dismounting from straddling his friend.

“Is it gonna leak tonight?” Richard's anxiety flares.

“No, most likely not.” Erlich shrugged. “It's not a huge deal it's just about minimizing risk.”

“Erlich that's not helping. Now you've just said that there's an existent risk of me leaking!” Richard pulls himself into a cross legged seat.

“Richard, don't be a fucking baby about it. You are probably not gonna leak.” Erlich lies down on the bed smoking the burnt down joint.

“Now you've got me thinking about it!” Richard twists his hands together.

“Richy, buddy, chill out!” Erlich hands him the joint again. “Take a toke, make a joke. That didn't make any fucking sense...”

It's not that Richard had never smoked weed before it was just that it had definitely been a while. It made his lungs itch which wasn't new but the banana taste left on his lips from the wrapping paper was.

“Feel better?” Erlich asks, taking back the joint.

“Why does my mouth taste like bananas?” Richard muses, his head suddenly getting light.

“Stole some flavored wrapping paper from a friend of mine. I think it's fun.” Erlich holds up the little package that's on his nightstand.

“It's nice.” Richard relaxes.

“Feeling less stressed about nothing?” Erlich places a hand on Richard's stomach.

“It's not nothing! The threat is real though I'll admit I'm more worried about it than I should be.” Richard rolls onto his side, away from the touch.

“Come on,” Erlich huffs. “Sleep here tonight.”

“And have Dinesh see me walk out of your room, no way!” Richard huffs and sits upright, readying to leave.

“Just this once,” he pats on the mattress next to him. “Considering it a bonding exercise.”

“I worry about your motives...” Richard mumbles.

“I'm your father!” Erlich says in a sarcastic voice. “If I tell you to stay and cuddle with me, you listen. Do you hear me, son?”

“Sure, dad!” Richard rolls back, sort of flopping his gangly arms onto Erlich's chest making a loud thud.

“Jesus, that actually hurt!” Erlich wheezes.

“You're a good friend, Erlich. You're an asshole, but you're a good friend.” Richard pulls himself closer to the man who smells mostly of Old Spice and marijuana.

“You're easy to be good to, kid. Living with you is like having a toddler. You're a hot mess, you're a lot of work emotionally but it's still so God damned worth it.” Erlich pats Richard's back softly. “It's late, get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Silicon Valley age-play fic... What am I doing with my life? Apparently it's this shit and apparently there are people that like this too so I guess this isn't exactly a complete waste of my time. Anyway, I'm a kinky fucker and leave a comment if you want to support my horrible addiction to weird bonding rituals between fictional characters.


End file.
